


Have You Landed Yet?

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: I'm Stuck in a Spiderweb [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: MJ knows now.  Ned loves it.  From the look of it, Peter loves it too.  A lot.  Or is it something else that he loves a lot?Or, the one where Ned notices that his friends are more than friends and gets a little intrusive.  Hilarity for everyone, except Peter, ensues.





	Have You Landed Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> "Have you landed yet, and if so would you let me know? I've never felt this way before." - C-C-C-cinnamon Lips, Ok Go

Ned has concluded that having MJ in on the _secret _is fucking rad.__

____

____

A couple weeks ago, on Friday, they had a movie night at Peter's, and MJ had known for barely 24 hours, so they **had** to go through the obligatory Spider-bilities demo for her. For once, MJ didn't even _pretend_ to be unimpressed. He's known for months, and he's still impressed.

She convinced Peter to try and moonwalk on the ceiling, and if _that_ wasn't the highlight of the night, then the web-tag, a game invented by MJ where Peter was blindfolded and couldn't move from his spot on the ceiling while Ned and MJ ran around the room and Peter tried to web them to the the spot, definitely was.

May was unimpressed with the mess when she got home.

"You guys better get this shit cleaned up before I'm out of the shower, or so help me, I will call an exterminator, Peter. I know an excellent one, named Tony."

MJ lost every round of web-tag. He'd never seen her smile that big, ever. Peter seems to have that effect on her ever since the big reveal.

Peter smiled more too.

Ned was just glad he didn't have to keep on keeping everyone's secrets.

Well, he assumed as much. The way MJ and Peter kept mildly flirting over lunch, making suggestive glances at eachother across the table, told him that everything was out in the open with _feelings._ It half made him want to puke out his tuna sandwich.

Peter hadn't told him explicitly so, but Ned was positive that his arachnid friend had cottoned on to the whole 'Michelle being obsessed with Peter' secret that wasn't a secret to anyone at all.

Last week, the three of them were hanging out and prepping for their upcoming competition with some of the AcaDec team in Mr. Harrington's classroom, when Ned first noticed the change in relationship between his best friends.

_Ned handed some newly made flashcards to his friend, offhandedly muttering, "Peter, can you go give these to Michelle for proofing so she doesn't bitch at me again for being lazy?" before continuing to transfer more questions from his laptop to notecards._

__

__

_Peter walked away without complaint. Ned watched out of the corner of his eye as Peter walked over to where MJ was at the front of classroom with a smirk on his face. Ned felt a bit nosy, but that smirk on Peter's face made him unable to squash his curiosity._

__

__

_MJ had stopped writing on the whiteboard and was leaning down to type on the laptop on the desk to her right, with her uncapped marker between her teeth. She didn't jump or move at all when Peter stepped up, closer than necessary to her hip and placed a hand on the small of her back and set the cards down on the desk next to her laptop. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, his hand drifting across her back to hold her hip and pull her the tiniest bit closer, essentially eliminating the distance between their bodies._

__

__

_Ned raised both eyebrows in shock, but as MJ's head snapped up to see if anyone in the room was paying attention to them, he quickly turned back to furiously writing more flashcards. Once he was sure it was safe, he started observing them out of the corner of his eye again._

__

__

_Peter was no longer leaning over, but he remained close, with his hand still on MJ's hip, playing with the hem of her shirt as she typed away, saying something to Peter that was too low to be heard from across the room, especially since she was talking with a marker between her teeth. She seemed to be talking about the flashcards he had brought over, as she paused to pick one up every few seconds._

__

__

_Peter's hand seemed to be pushing its way inside the hem of her shirt, searching for skin on skin contact. As soon as Ned observed him succeed in splaying one hand across her uncovered hip, MJ stood straight up, forcing Peter to step back as she pulled the marker from her mouth and stab it at the offending hand, whisper yelling something that definitely ended with, 'handsy motherfucker.' Peter was too fast to get marked, but he held his hands up in surrender when MJ furrowed her brow in disapproval._

__

__

_MJ quickly softened at whatever Peter said, and she smiled as she shoved the flashcards back at him._

__

__

_Peter walked back to Ned with a huge smile on his face. Ned raised an eyebrow at him in question._

__

__

_"She said the date on the Newton question is wrong." Peter sighed, smile never leaving his face. Ned just shook his head._

__

__

Since then, Ned hadn't exactly pried or anything, but Peter was very vague about the status of his relationship with MJ.

He's seen Peter touch her similarly several times since then, (he really _is_ a handsy motherfucker), and even once when the team was walking back to school from a dinner run after AcaDec practice, he looked back in time to catch them holding hands as they exited the pizza shop far behind the rest of the team.

They had laughed together at something MJ whispered in his ear, and _**gag**_ it looked like she bit his ear softly before they let go of each other to catch up to the group.

Ned figured that he might as well bring it up in front of both of them. No time like the present, right?

"Hey, are you guys having sex?" Ned asked through a mouth full of tuna sandwich.

Peter, who was in the middle of taking a sip of water, promptly sprayed his mouthful of water to his left, causing a couple of girls at the table next to him to shriek.

As Peter started apologizing profusely to everyone around him, MJ just elbowed Ned in the side.

"So what if we are, Leeds? You jelly?" MJ elbowed him a couple more times for good measure, making him put down his tuna sandwich to shove at the sharp-jointed friend sitting by his side.

"Noooo." Ned whined, scooting half a foot away, effectively ending the onslaught of elbows in his very ticklish side. "I just mostly wanted Peter to turn bright red."

Ned turned his attention back to Peter, who had finished apologizing and was now dragging a hand down his face in exasperation, groaning, " _Seriously,_ Michelle?!" He looked at Ned, pouting, then turned to MJ with a similar, but slightly more irritated pout.

"Oooh, he called you Michelle," Ned taunted, looking at Michelle with a mock-stern expression. "He must be mad."

"Fiiiine," she sighed, turned back to Ned again, "Peter and I are not fucking, Ned." She took a bite of the licorice she had procured from thin air, and without cracking a smile, raised her eyebrows suggestively a couple times. "Yet."

Ned didn't need to look to know the thumping on metal from in front of them was the sound of Peter's forehead hitting the table. Instead he smacked MJ lightly on the arm.

"That is my best friend, Michelle, and I'll not have you speaking so crudely about his devirginization." The thumping sound happened a couple more times, so Ned turned his attention back to his best friend across from him. "Don't worry, I'll defend your honor, Peter."

Peter lifted his head and glared at them across the table.

"That's pretty red. I think it might match his suit." MJ observed with a frown. "You're welcome, Leeds."

"Thanks, Jones." Ned elbowed her in the side for good measure.

"Ugh," Peter huffed, "I hate you both."

"Whatever." MJ stood from the table and winked at Peter. "See you guys after school."

Ned noticed that Peter couldn't stop his smile from returning as he watched her walk away, but as soon as she was out the door, Peter turned to stare at Ned with his jaw hanging open in awe.

"Dude." Peter flailed a bit. "Where did that come from?"

"I was just curious." Ned shrugged. "You're the one who constantly looks like you're having a hard time keeping it in you pants. You asked for it. Also, if you guys are trying to keep this a secret, you should know you're absolutely shitty at those, _Spidey._ "

Peter sqwaked in indignation as Ned gathered his stuff and went to throw his trash out. Ned just smiled to himself, because he'd never tell them, but he's really happy for them, and has been praying for this since Homecoming when he first realized MJ liked his friend.

"Let's go loser." Ned yelled over his shoulder.

MJ being their friend _in general_ is fucking rad.


End file.
